Dulce abismo
by Kariynee-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando el abismo es mas profundo de lo que crees? Guarda tantos secretos, enredos y desenredos, amores y traiciones y al final ¿Que queda? Un crimen disfrazado, una fotografía y dos detectives. AU
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hey!, hola aquí estoy nuevamente con una historia de policiaca basada en" Cold case" XD. _

_Disclaimer: Como con la historia anterior, la trama la invente yop, pero los personajes no son míos, ni tampoco "Cold case"_

**~º~**

_Estocolmo, Suecia. _

_24 de diciembre de 1988_

_Hacia un buen clima, a pesar del frio. Por las calles la gente iba y venía con regalos de navidad y compras de último minuto. Un joven de ojos violeta miraba por la ventana de la cocina de su departamento, perdiendo sus pensamientos entre la blanca nieve y los adornos de la temporada._

– _Mamá, hey te estoy hablando_

– _¿Mmm?_

_Algo desubicado, el joven volvió su mirada al pequeño que se había colocado a su lado. Trataba de llamar su atención pasando su mano delate de la mirada del mayor._

– _Mamá llevo rato hablándote _– _el pequeño niño rubio lo miraba con reproche, mientras hacia un puchero de molestia_

_Un ligero tic apareció en el ojo de mayor al percatarse de cómo acababa de ser llamado._

– _Peter, enserio, deja de llamarme así_

– _Pero cuando papá Berwald me trajo aquí dijeron que podía llamarlos con familiaridad_

– _Si, eso no me molesta, solo que… ¿no te parece raro decirle mamá a un hombre? _

_Peter se quedo pensando un momento, posando su vista al piso, para después regresarla al mayor._

– _No; después de todo, papá te llama esposa _– _una traviesa sonrisa acompaño aquella declaración. _

– _Peter enserio tu… _– _sin embargo, el joven no pudo terminar la frase ya que la presencia de alguien más en la cocina le llamo la atención. _

– _Tino, Peter _ – _un hombre alto de ojos azules y gafas acababa de entrar, cargaba en una mano bolsas de compras y en la otra un abrigo cubierto de nieve. Su voz, a pesar de que había sonado fría y tosca, no había alarmado a ninguno de los presentes en el lugar._

– _Berwald, que bueno que llegas con las cosa que necesito para la cena, ¡ya me estaba preocupando que no encontraras los ingredientes! _– _Tino se apresuro a tomar las bolsas, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos._

– _Peter, ve a tu habitación, necesito hablar con tu mamá_

_El niño solo miro a su padre unos segundos antes de obedecer la orden dada. La intensa mirada de Berwald se poso en Tino, quien estaba dándole la espalda, ataviado preparando la cena navideña de ese año. Berwald siempre había admirado la dedicación del joven finlandés, era muy difícil estar molesto o en desacuerdo con él, sin embargo, esa tarde antes de irse en busca de los ingredientes que se había ofrecido ir a comprar, Tino le había comentado algo que simplemente lo descoloco por completo, llegando incluso a molestarlo._

_No es que lo fuera a admitir realmente, menos en presencia de Tino, era solo que no entendía como fue que llegaron a ese punto._

_Y al parecer el finlandés se había percatado finalmente de la intensa mirada que recibía y dando un suspiro dejó el cuchillo que usaba para cortar unas zanahorias y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa (algo forzada) y una mirada tranquila. _

– _¿Sigues molesto? – el silencio del sueco fue lo único que necesito para obtener una respuesta concreta, después de todo conocía a Berwald desde que era un niño. – No hay nada que pueda hacer, solo será una noche, ya verás cómo pasa rápido, anda, hazlo por mí– _

_Berwald lo siguió mirando molesto, y eso a Tino le incomodaba, ya que rara vez ocurría eso. Por su parte Berwald no sabía cómo darle a entender que, de cierta forma, era por el que no quería pasar la noche buena con… esa persona._

– _Además, pasar una noche con ellos no creo que mate a nadie– Y dicho esto, Tino soltó una ligera risa y dio por terminada la "conversación" para volver a darle la espalda a Berwald y continuar preparando la cena._

**~º~**

_La ciudad estaba iluminada hermosamente por las luces navideñas, todo era paz y tranquilidad. La gente a esas horas paseaba despreocupada por la calle… _

_El frio aire recorría sus cabellos como si los estuvieran acariciando, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus ojos mostraban desesperación, la cual después de solo unos segundo cambio a tranquilidad; que cruel ironía de la vida, que es como un abismo oscuro, nunca sabes cuándo llegaras al final y golpearas el suelo, puedes caer años o simples segundos; que cruel ironía de su vida, que estaba cayendo, y sabia que el fin estaba cerca, pronto su cuerpo golpearía el suelo, y él no pensaba otra cosa más que en las últimas palabras oídas, antes que solo lograra escuchar el susurro del viento en sus oídos presagiando su muerte como la calma el desastre…_

"…_sufre lo que yo siempre sufrí…"_

**~º~**

_Estocolmo, Suecia._

_21 de Diciembre del 2010_

Recorría la oficina de un lado para otro, como un león enjaulado; llevaba aproximadamente una hora en eso, tenia sueño, hambre y estaba aburrido.

_Aburrido… _

Necesitaba hacer algo, pronto, sino caería dormido, necesitaba acción, algún caso, algo, algo, algo…

– ¡Necesito hacer algo!

Su grito retumbo por la pequeña oficina, ¿Quién diría que Estocolmo era tan tranquilo? Estaba a punto de considerar seriamente tomar el teléfono y llamarle al causante de sus males para gritarle unas cuantas verdades cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando la pequeña cabeza de una chica rubia asomándose por ella.

– señor Alfred, una persona quiere hablar con algún detective, ¿le gustaría…?

Mas la chica no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Alfred ya se dirigía a toda marcha hacia la sala de espera del Departamento de Investigación y Homicidios de Estocolmo.

– ¡Gracias Lily!

La pequeña Lily solo sonrió dulcemente; apenas dos semanas atrás, su hermano, jefe del departamento había recibido una llamada de los Estados Unidos, aparentemente, de un antiguo amigo, que le solicitaba como favor especial recibir a un agente en su equipo, ya que al parecer, a forma de castigo, sería transferido temporalmente.

Alfred F. Jones era al parecer un excelente agente, pero era algo impulsivo y a duras penas acataba las ordenes de sus superiores, lo cual siempre le traía problemas; sin embargo en su última misión en su país de origen, un desacato de su parte casi le costaba la vida, por lo cual su superior, Roderich Edelstein, arto de esto decidió mandarlo a Estocolmo.

Por supuesto, Alfred no fue el único en pagar los platos rotos, terminó jalando a su desafortunado compañero con él.

Cuando Alfred llego a la sala de espera busco con la mirada a la persona de quien Lily le hablaba, mas solamente se encontró con una bella mujer de largos cabellos marrón claro y ojos verdes que al parecer esperaba paciente a alguien.

– Disculpe, ¿Usted deseaba hablar con un detective?

La mujer levanto la vista y sonriendo asintió. Alfred la llevo a su oficina, por el camino la observo con más detalle; vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa blanca de mangas largas, que tenía en letras rosas "I´m fujoshi" encerrado en un corazón verde. Se notaba algo ansiosa y entre sus manos estrujaba una pequeña bolsita de papel que aparentemente no tenía nada dentro. Al llegar a la oficina le indico que tomara asiento y el mismo hizo lo mismo antes de comenzar a hablar.

– ¿Cuál es el problema señorita…?

–Elizabetha Hérdervári, puede llamarme Eli si lo desea– y a pesar de que seguía sonriendo, el nerviosismo se encontraba en cada facción de su rostro.

– Bien Eli, entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

– Pues… ¿sabe usted sobre un suicidio que ocurrió en la noche buena del 88? Ciertamente, sorprendió a toda la ciudad…

**~º~**

Alfred concentrado buscando un archivo en particular, ya había dado tres vueltas al estante y no lo encontraba, de no ser por la fotografía que tenía en las manos, comenzaría a pensar que todo eso no era nada más que una broma de una mujer que se aburría mucho.

– Horter, Houssen, Houdwin… ¡Aaahg, no está!

– ¡Lo encontré! – grito una voz unos estante mas allá de donde estaba Alfred. Segundos después apareció un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes cargando una caja blanca. Al ver a su compañero y cerciorarse de la estantería en que se encontraba buscando suspiro pesadamente y mirándolo añadió – Oxenstierna no es con "H" – Una infantil risilla fue la respuesta mientras se incorporaba y le quitaba la caja de las manos al chico.

– ¡Bien, vamos a trabajar Toris!

_... – Eran como las doce cuando llamaron a la policía por un suicidio; fue algo muy trágico por que al parecer estaba festejando con su familia. Ellos no sabían que había pasado, no tenia complejo suicida ni nada, sin embargo no insistieron en investigar más… al parecer tenía una pareja y vivía con ellos un pequeño._

– _¿Pero entonces?, dice que fue clasificado suicidio, en ese caso no hay nada que se pueda hacer…_

_Eli parecía removerse incomoda en su asiento_

– _¿Sabe detective? Eh cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero solo me arrepiento de uno, uno que solo una joven de 16 años puede cometer, por miedo, por no tener la fuerza necesaria, por muchas razones; aun así, me arrepiento, ya que posiblemente por mi causa un asesino este suelto, o que se yo – Alfred observo como Eli sacaba de la aparentemente vacía bolsa lo que en un principio le pareció un pedazo de papel, sin embargo cuando se los extendió y los tomo, pudo notar que no eran otra cosa más que fotografías de la ciudad, una tras otra, de una hermosa noche navideña, sin embargo una le llamo la atención._

– _¡Oh Dios! –_

_En la última fotografía aparecía el mismo paisaje que en las anteriores, solo que esta estaba tomada desde la azotea de algún edificio, y daba una vista más panorámica de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que resaltaba mas, era la esquina del edificio al parecer vecino, en la cual se alcanzaba a apreciar el contorno delineado por las luces de la ciudad de una persona inclinada en el barandal; todo normal hasta ahí, pero al bajar más en la imagen, se podía distinguir la figura de algo cayendo… o mejor dicho, alguien. _

– _Estudiaba fotografía en ese entonces, y quería tomar buenas fotos, así que subí a el primer edificio en el que la puerta de la azotea estuviera abierta, no me percate de lo que había capturado hasta el día siguiente que las revele, cuando me entere del supuesto suicidio y me asuste, guarde las fotos y no volví a tocar una cámara en mi vida – una sonrisa amarga se formo en su rostro – solo espero que no sea muy tarde._

– _Nunca es tarde para la justicia, señorita– y con una digna pose de héroe, Alfred abandono la oficina en busca de mas información…_

**~º~**

Después de su plática con Elizabetha, había ido a hablar con su jefe, Vash Zwingli, quien después de rogarle un rato había accedido a darle el caso.

–Muy bien Berwald Oxenstierna, averigüemos que fue lo que te paso…

**~º~**

_Y pues espero que les haya gustado, esto es mas que nada la introduccion, tarde mas en elaborar esta trama que la anterior. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con "Nota con machas carmín", ya que como habrán leído los personajes tienen una nueva vida y a los que les gusta el USxUK, emmm… lo siento, no podrá ser u.ú, necesitaba a Iggy en otra cosa… ya verán._

_Y una cosa más, tengo que admitirlo… tardare un poquito actualizar, el trabajo me absorbe, mis hermanas me matan y mi mamá me sepulta XD, pero de que actualizo, lo hare, incluso desde la tumba :)_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, se que me tarde muuuucho tiempo en actualizar, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de este fic. Les agradezco a quienes dejaron Review y gracias por leer XD y esperar XD y bueno, pues les dejo el capitulo. Pero antes que nada, quisiera aclara unas cosillas:**_

_**Me equivoque en la fecha XD, es 1988, (igual ya lo corregí), a la actualidad son veintidós años, por lo cual, obviamente, los personajes crecen (ya verán a que me refiero).**_

_**Y Respondiendo a la pregunta de Ryoni-chan, como ya dije, no hay UsxUk por motivos de la historia (ya sabrán porque), pero tampoco es un UsxLiet (no porque no me agrade, sino porque tengo planeada otra cosa) **_

_**Pero bueno, ya sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo 2 (se oyen aplausos)**_

_**Ni Hetalia ni Cold Case son míos, solo uso personajes e ideas respectivamente para crear esta historia XD. **_

_**~º~**_

Una emoción creciente recorría su cuerpo, la adrenalina que hacía meses no sentía estaba emergiendo nuevamente y algo le decía que este caso era muy prometedor.

Cuando había abierto el archivero habían encontrado vanos detalles como los que Elizabetha ya le había contado; al parecer celebraba la noche buena con su familia, cuando inexplicablemente, había desaparecido de la vista de todos, lo siguiente que supieron fue que se había lanzado de la azotea del edificio.

Alfred presentía que toda la investigación los llevaría a algo grande, aunque a pesar de todo Vash le había dado la orden de llevar la fotografía con el especialista de la unidad, para que la analizara y se asegurara que no era un efecto de luz o algo por el estilo.

– ¿No crees que vas muy rápido, Alfred? – la voz de Toris se escuchaba algo nerviosa, no sabía cómo fue que el estadounidense le termino quitando las llaves del auto.

– ¿Rápido dices? Pero si voy a buena velocidad

– Por favor no hagas nada imprudente, no sea que esta vez nos manden a Groenlandia

– Jajaja, te preocupas demasiado

En la lista de invitados de la pequeña reunión de noche buena, figuraban varios nombres de personas que habían sido entrevistados, y ninguno supo dar una razón para el comportamiento de Berwald.

En esos momentos se dirigían a hablar con quien fue la pareja de Berwald, Tino Väinämöinen, un finlandés que al parecer conocía al sueco desde la escuela.

Después de unos minutos, (los mas aterradores en la vida de Toris), lograron llegar. La casa de Tino se encontraba en el centro, según habían investigado, ya que al parecer, había decidido cambiar de casa después de lo ocurrido con Berwald.

Bajaron del carro y Alfred se dirigió presuroso a la puerta, tocando, esperaron unos segundo antes de escuchar unos cuantos ladridos del otro lado un ligero grito de "ya voy". Un joven hombre rubio de ojos azules abrió la puerta.

– ¿Si?

– Buenas tardes, soy el detective Alfred F. Jones y el es mi compañero Toris Lorinaitis – se apresuro a presentarlos Alfred; en seguido una mirada confusa surgió del hombre frente a ellos– Buscamos a Tino Väinämöinen –

– Y lo buscan para… –

– Hablar con él sobre lo que consideramos podría ser un homicidio– la respuesta de Toris desconcertó un poco al hombre frente ellos, sin embargo, rápidamente cabio su expresión a una de irritación.

– ¡El no tiene nada que hablar con ustedes!, además… el ya ha hablado con suficientes policías hasta ahora– y dicho esto el hombre estuvo decidido a cerrarles la puerta en la cara, pero algo dicho por Alfred lo detuvo.

– ¿Te refieres a la navidad del 88?

El hombre detuvo sus movimientos en seco, volteando enseguida a mirar a las personas frente él, la irritación pareció irse, sin embargo fue reemplazada por un inmenso dolor y una sonrisa algo cínica apareció en su rostro.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tipo con esto?, Tino ya sufrió suficiente por su culpa, no necesita que unos idiotas vengan a recordárselo

– Por la forma en que habla del señor Berwald pareciera que lo conocía

– ¿Conocerlo?, supongo que sí, o al menos eso creí, así como todos, hasta el día que decidió aventarse desde la azotea del edificio donde vivíamos

– ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Toris, la intriga que le producía el hombre frete a él era demasiada como para quedarse con la duda.

– Yo soy…

– ¿Peter?, ¿Con quién hablas? – la conversación se vio interrumpida por la voz de otro hombre, que segundos después abrió completamente la puerta que Peter (al parecer el nombre del hombre frente ellos) mantenía casi cerrada.

– ¿Quiénes son?

Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre, al parecer mayor que Peter, sin embargo con facciones jóvenes, cabellos rubios y ojos violetas. Los miro unos segundos con algo de confusión (muy similar a los de Peter minutos antes), sin embargo cambio rápidamente esa expresión para reemplazarla por una sonrisa y mirar a Peter, quine suspirando respondió:

– Vienen a hablara contigo

– ¿Entonces qué esperas?, ya te he dicho miles de veces que es descortés dejar esperando a las visitas – Tino miro a los detectives, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, y haciéndose a un lado (y forzando un poco a Peter para que se moviera, ya que parecía estar dispuesto a no dejar entrar a los detectives) les condujo al interior de la casa.

La casa era más bien pequeña, pero acogedora, la sala contaba con dos sillones blancos de dos plazas, situados enfrente de una chimenea que se encontraba apagada. Un árbol de navidad relucía en una esquina, debajo de este se encontraban unos cuantos regalos perfectamente envueltos con los típicos colores navideños. Alfred se percato de que encima de la chimenea había varios retratos, al parecer familiares; en la mayoría se encontraban los dos rubios frente él, en otras, salían con otras personas, todas rubias (aunque en distintas tonalidades).

Pero la que llamo la atención de Alfred entre todas, fue una en la que se encontraban Tino, más joven y sonriente, Peter de niño (lo reconoció por las, un poco grandes, cejas) , junto a Peter un joven de unos catorce años, de cabellos plateados ( un rasgo único) y ojos violetas, que estaba sujetando el brazo de otro rubio, que calculó, era de la edad de Tino, solo que tenía el cabellos un poco más oscuros sujetados por un lado con un pasador en forma de cruz y sus ojos eran azules; abrazándolo por detrás, se encontraba un joven más alto, de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Detrás de Peter, se encontraba otro joven de grandes cejas, y ojos verdes, su mano reposaba en el hombro del niño. Y por último, otra persona se encontraba detrás de Tino, tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro, y parecía tener un aura amenazante, llevaba lentes y era de ojos azules. No era más que un retrato familiar, todos parecían contentos, y sin embargo algo misterioso y perturbarte tenia la foto.

Alfred, había aprendido en sus años de detective, que cada cosa ocultaba secretos, que no se podían ver hasta que se topaba fondo y este, al parecer, era uno de ellos.

"_¿Qué secreto esconden detrás de esa perfecta escena familiar?"_

– ¿Les gustaría tomar algo? ¿Té, chocolate caliente? Hace mucho frio afuera, en esta época Estocolmo se pone especialmente helado– Tino les indico a los detectives que tomaran asiento.

Alfred se reprendió mentalmente por pensar que Tino mas parecía un ama de casa que otra cosa, le resultaba sorprendente como conservaba la sonrisa en su rostro, incluso sin conocerles.

En su país de origen, la idea del ama de casas perfecta se asemejaba a lo que tenía enfrente, pero en versión masculina. Ciertamente, Tino parecía darle un cierto toque más hogareño al lugar, sin embargo algo molestaba a Alfred, algo no cuadraba en el del todo.

Desde pequeño, Alfred había tenido el don de descifrar a las personas, tomando en cuenta su entorno y sus acciones, sus gestos y su modo de hablar y moverse; era un experto en eso.

Solo había una persona que no podía descifrar aun, no del todo, y fue gracias a esa persona que Alfred había comprendido y elegido su camino a seguir…

"_Deja de usar gestos, mover tu entorno y de hablar para que las personas vean en ti algo que no eres. Deja de analizarte a ti mismo y de cambiar las cosas a como sabes que la gente las prefiere; solo se tu. Y si lo que quieres es usar esa habilidad tan grandiosa que tienes, úsala para algo útil"_

Ahora, frente a él, Alfred tenía a un joven muy enojado y aun hombre con una máscara que deseaba quitar, pues sabía que eso posiblemente le ayudaría averiguar qué había pasado con Berwald.

Una vez sentados y declinando a la oferta de algo de beber que Tino les había hecho, Alfred decidió que era hora de trabajar.

– ¿De qué es lo que quieren hablar conmigo?

– Vera señor Tino, mi compañero y yo queríamos hablar con usted sobre un incidente ocurrido hace ya veintidós años

Tino los miro comprendiendo enseguida de que incidente le hablaba Toris. Bajando la mirada, Tino suspiro cansinamente y retomo la conversación.

– ¿Qué más les puedo decir que no haya dicho ya hace veintidós años? – a oídos de Alfred, las palabras de Tino salían dolorosamente de su boca, y el tono de la pregunta le recordó a un pequeño niño tratando de dar a entender que por más que leía, no entendía alguna especie de problema matemático.

– ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no los dejaba pasar? – reprocho Peter, en sus ojos, Alfred casi pudo leer la palabra "te lo dije"

– Esta vez es distinto – Toris llamo la atención de los dos rubios frente a él – leí los informes, y en ese tiempo los investigadores solo indagaron un poco en cosas como si mostraba comportamiento suicida o si había estado deprimido o agobiado; lo típico para un caso de suicidio…

–Sin embargo – le robo la palabra Alfred – Ahora las preguntas serán distintas, ya que no tratamos con un suicidio, si no con un asesinato.

Ante esto último, Tino y Peter miraron sorprendidos a Alfred, mientras que Toris lo miraba dándose una palmada mental por el poco tacto de su compañero y por el hecho de que hubiera sido preferible decir "posible asesinato"

– Pe-pero los detectives dijeron que… que era un simple suicidio – la voz de Tino ahora sonaba afectada, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas que luchaba por contener.

Peter por su parte, parecía haber entrado en algún tipo de estaba de shock, estaba inmóvil en su asiento.

– Es importante para nosotros saber si Berwald tenía problemas con alguien, cualquier persona que pudiera intentar lastimarlo, ya fuera por dinero o problemas personales – la expresión en el rostro de Alfred era seria, como pocas veces.

Tino, derramando algunas lágrimas aun algo consternado por la información recibida, abría y cerraba la boca, intentando articular palabra alguna, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Peter le interrumpió, al parecer saliendo del shock momentáneo.

– No conozco a alguien que deseara hacerle daño, es simplemente imposible…

– Mathias KØhler – los detectives miraron a Tino quien seguía llorando, pero controlándose un poco logro articular esto último – El y Berwald eran… amigos, pero ninguno de los dos se soportaban mutuamente, siempre discutían, se insultaban y aveces llegaban a los golpes.

– Pe-pero, Mathias sería incapaz de… haber hecho esto

– Esa noche discutieron – Tino obvió el comentario de Peter. Alfred comenzaba a extrañarse con la situación, vale que quería nombres, pero se sorprendió un poco ante la insistencia de Tino en afirmar que había sido el tal Mathias el posible culpable. Fue entonces que Alfred pudo notar un brillo particular en los ojos del rubio, algo que conocía de sobra y que nacía en si mismo cada vez que pensaba en cierta rana francesa.

"_Rencor"_

– Cuéntenos que paso – pidió Toris

_... Tino se encontraba preparando los últimos arreglos de la cena cuando Kristian entro a la cocina, con la mirada un poco perdida. Kristian era un amigo de la infancia de Berwald, rubio y de ojos azules, era de Noruega pero al igual que ellos vivía en Estocolmo por cuestiones de trabajo. A pesar de esto, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, ni a él ni a su hermano y a su prometido, Einnar y Mathias, este ultimo también amigo de la infancia de Berwald. Kristian se sentó en un banco que se encontraba en el lugar y aun al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos observo a Tino un rato. _

– _¿Falta algo? –pregunto Kristian al notar que Tino comenzaba a buscar entre las bolsas que había llevado Berwald horas atrás._

– _Mmm… si – respondió derrotado Tino – ¡Pero no te preocupes, le pediré a Berwald que vaya a la tienda de la esquina! _

– _Mejor no vayas a la sala – Tino miro extrañado a Kristian, tenía la mirada baja y su habitual rostro inexpresivo parecía algo perturbado. Tino le resto importancia con una sonrisa._

_Fue a la sala a buscar a Berwald pero al acercarse comenzó a escuchar gritos que lo alertaron un poco._

– _¿¡Porque demonios hiciste eso! – enseguida identifico esa voz como la de Berwald, profunda y un poco tosca. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se quedo parado mirando la escena desde la entrada de la sala. Berwald estaba de pie con el puño fuertemente cerrado enfrente de Mathias y dándole la espalda; Mathias tenía una mejilla enrojecida y el labio partido, fue obvio para Tino que se estaban peleando como de costumbre._

– _No sé en qué te molesta, deberías estar acostumbrado_

– _¿Por qué viniste? Pensé haberte dicho que no te quería volver a ver por aquí_

_Tino vio como una sonrisa burlona se formaba en el rostro de Mathias._

– _¿Qué, temes por Tino? No te preocupes Berwald, si es eso no me volveré a pasar por aquí – Mathias tomo una copa que se encontraba en la mesa de centro y bebió su contenido – por ahora, deja que termine la fiesta en paz._

– _Espero que esta vez cumplas, Mathias– Berwald permaneció de pie mientras este se dirigía lentamente hacia donde Tino se encontraba, pero al pasar al lado de Berwald, se detuvo y le susurro al oído, Tino tuvo que agudizar el oído para alcanzar a entender._

– _Seria más fácil cumplir eso si estuvieras muerto, Berwald_

_Tino se quedo estático en su lugar, ni siquiera reacciono cuando Mathias pasó a su lado ignorándolo para dirigirse al cuarto de Peter, donde se encontraba con Einnar jugando._

_Lo que realmente sorprendió a Tino, fue el desprecio con el que Mathias pronuncio el nombre de Berwald…_

– ¿Siempre discutían?

– Si, pero nunca había visto a Berwald así, tan exaltado y Mathias parecía de verdad molesto.

– ¿Por qué discutían? – Alfred estaba curioso y entusiasmado a la vez, tenía su primera pista en el caso y no la iba a dejar pasar.

– No estoy seguro, pero después de eso, Berwald y Mathias apenas se dirigían la mirada.

Después de que Tino les diera la dirección, Alfred y Toris se dirigieron enseguida hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su principal sospechoso.

A mitad del camino, el celular de Alfred comenzó a sonar.

– ¡Por favor no hables por teléfono mientras manejas! – El pobre Toris sentía que se le salía el alma por la velocidad a la que Alfred conducía, sumándole a esto que había contestado el teléfono y ahora solo conducía con una mano.

– ¡Esta bien, contesta tu! – grito, debido al ruido del aire golpear el carro, pasándole el celular a Toris.

– Bu-bueno

– Osea tipo, como que tardas siglos en contestar

– ¿Feliks?

– No tipo, Santa Claus, osea, obvio soy yo, llamaba para decirte que Vash como que dio la orden de que empezaran a investigar, acaba de salir del laboratorio la foto y como que es real y eso.

– ¿¡Co-como que acaba de dar la orden! ¡Alfred!

– Ups – Alfred soltó una pequeña risita al verse descubierto. Había ocultado a Toris el pequeño detalle de que la investigación un no estaba autorizada por Vash, estaba muy ansioso por comenzar como para detenerse por pequeñeces.

– ¡Alfred! ¿¡Que hueras hecho si la foto resulta ser una broma o era una simple mancha o algo! ¡De seguro Vash nos mata!

– No te preocupes Toris, the Hero lo tenía todo calculado, ya sabía yo que se trataba de un homicidio – dicho esto comenzó a reír a todo pulmón.

– Pero…

– Osea tipo, ignórame.

– Lo siento Feliks, ¿hay algo más?

– Si, que no se te olvide nuestra cita de mañana, como que, ya elegí que me voy a poner y va a ser súper wow, así que ponte algo genial tipo, como que algo rosa sería estupendo.

– Mmm, ok, te veo mañana – y colgó rápido, había comenzado a salir con Feliks poco después de llegar a Estocolmo, era un chico un tanto… peculiar, pero de gran corazón. Solo que aveces su rarezas lo sobrepasaban o le hacían pasar vergüenzas, siempre trataba de hacer eso de lado cuando salía con él, muy, muy de lado. Fuera de eso, Feliks era el Forense de la unidad de homicidios, un experto en su rama, y Toris lo respetaba por eso.

– Ok, casi llegamos Toris– Alfred volvió a reír como loco.

– Tú y yo, tenemos una muy larga charla

_**~º~**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, sé que me tarde años, pero no tenía muchas ideas que digamos XD. Aun así, aquí esta el capitulo 3, el mas largo de todos.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, especialmente a Doitsu :) Tienes razón, no dormir y jugar al tope borrego mata neuronas XD**_

_**Ni Hetalia ni Cold Case son míos, solo uso personajes e ideas respectivamente para crear esta historia XD.**_

_**~º~**_

Las tres de la tarde y el reloj seguían corriendo lento, como el día anterior, como toda su vida desde hace veintidós años. Su mirada perdida por la ventana, sus ojos llorosos, sus manos temblando, su reflejo recordándole su error, uno que nunca podría olvidar.

Se levanto de su cama, todo daba vueltas, se sentía cansado, no había dormido bien el día anterior.

Nuevamente recuerda una fecha, una mirada, una mano extendida pidiendo ayuda.

Y él, congelado, mirando al vacio, viendo la sombra caer.

Le atormenta día y noche, no sabe qué hacer; solo sabe que no es culpable, si lo hubiera escuchado, si le hubiera sabido comprender.

"_Si no hubieras intentado llevarte lejos mi felicidad…"_

Pero claro, todo tuvo que ser de la forma difícil.

Solo dos días, no más.

Dejaría que la culpa lo invadiera, después, a esperar el próximo año.

Mientras tanto, tomaría algo para la migraña.

_**~º~**_

– Alfred, te lo ruego, esta vez déjame hablar a mi –

– But, Toris, así no es divertido – Alfred se encontraba parado frente a una residencia a las afueras de la ciudad, Toris sujetaba una libreta negra que usaba en caso de necesitar anotar información, aunque en esos momento estaba tentado a usarla como arma contra su compañero.

Minutos antes Toris lo había regañado por haber comenzado la investigación sin permiso del jefe, pero parecía que el americano escuchaba con un oído y con el otro dejaba escapar todas la palabras.

– Si me dejas hablar a mí, iremos a cenar a Mcdonals y yo pagare. –

– ¿Tú crees que me vendo por una simple hamburguesa?, soy un detective que no se deja sobornar con nada…–

– Doble con queso en combo grande–

– ¡Ok Toris! ¡You can do it! – Toris sonrió un poco al ver lo predecible de su compañero, le recordaba a un pequeño niño cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas.

Sin perder más tiempo, Alfred se adelanto a la puerta y toco, esperando que le atendieran.

Segundos después, un hombre rubio de ojos azules y mirada inexpresiva les abrió la puerta. Alfred lo reconoció enseguida como una de las personas que aparecían en el retrato de la sala de Tino.

– ¿Mathias KØhler? – pregunto Toris, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del rubio.

– No, y no vuelvas a confundirme con ese idiota descerebrado – Toris solo asintió con la cabeza conteniendo sus ganas de ponerse a temblar. Si bien el hombre era más o menos de su estatura, lograba dar un efecto intimidante.

– Lo-lo siento– El hombre solo soltó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a los detective mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa.

– ¿Planean pasar o qué?

Alfred entro decido, seguido de cerca por Toris. El interior de la casa era muy tranquilo y parecía que no había espacio para el más mínimo desorden. Todo perfectamente acomodado en su lugar, limpio, silencioso…

– ¡Hey Kris! ¿Quiénes son los invitados? –…Silencio que fue roto por un rubio alto que salió de la nada y se colgó del cuello de "Kris", quien lo miro de una forma tan asesina que hasta Alfred sintió escalofríos (claro que como buen héroe nunca lo iba a admitir)

– ¡Quítate de encima idiota! – Parecía que ni las miradas ni los insultos hacían efecto al hombre. Alfred y Toris solo se limitaban a mirar la escena con una gran gota resbalando por sus sienes.

– si van a esperar a que mi hermano se quite de encima a ese tipo, mejor háganlo sentados– Los detectives se sobresaltaron al sentir una tercera persona detrás de ellos. Voltearon enseguida y se toparon con un chico de cabellos platinados y ojo violetas que los miraba e forma indiferente, tan inexpresivo como el que entendieron era su hermano. –Vamos

El joven les indico el camino a la sala, era pequeña y, al igual que la casa de Tino, había un árbol de navidad con varios regalos debajo de este.

– Mi nombre es Einnar, soy el hermano menor de Kristian – se adelanto Einnar ante lo que estaba por preguntar Alfred.

– Bueno Einnar, nosotros venimos por…

– Por lo del suicidio de Berwald

– ¿Cómo…?

– Tino llamo hace rato, nos dijo lo que paso

– ¿Acaso me dejaras…?

– No, es una pérdida de tiempo esperar a que tú termines de preguntar.

–… – ¡Ese tipo era odioso! Alfred lo miraba con un tic en el ojo, mientras Toris solo les sonreía forzadamente.

– Supongo que vienen a hablar con Mathias

– Así es, queríamos hacer unas preguntas sobre la noche del suceso– Toris enseguida recobro la compostura como detective y se centro en su trabajo. El chico frente a él solo alzo una ceja y suspiro profundamente.

– ¿Creen que él lo mato?

– No creemos nada aun, solo es un sospechoso – un extraño silencio se creó en la sala, Einnar miraba profundamente a los detectives, Alfred lo contemplo unos momentos. Sabia que tras esa mascara de indiferencia podía haber algo mas, algo oculto…

– No pudo ser él; para asesinar a alguien de esa forma se necesita cerebro, cosa de la cual Mathias carece – tras decir eso, el joven desvió la mirada de los detectives– Mathias y Berwald se llevaban mal, pero eran riñas demasiado infantiles a mi parecer. No lo considero capaz de matarlo.

Entonces Alfred lo vio, en los ojos de Einnar un pequeño destellos de lo que le pareció cariño al momento de mencionar a Mathias. Alfred no pudo seguir observando el comportamiento de Einnar, ya que justo en ese momento un golpe seco se escucho en el recibidor, captando la atención de todos en la sala.

– Al parecer mi hermano por fin se lo quito de encima.

_**~º~**_

Mathias tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, no solo por el golpe que su querido Kris le había dado con el florero, sino también por la terrible noche que había tenido. Sentía que aun después de tantos años no había podido superar lo ocurrido _esa _navidad. Miro a Kris de reojo, estaba tan serio como siempre; la culpabilidad lo invadió enseguida.

Hacía rato que el detective castaño se había puesto a hablar, él se desconecto de la plática, no sabía qué era lo que decía. Tenía la mirada ausente, esa mañana, cuando Tino había llamado para comentarles lo ocurrido, tenía la esperanzad e que fuera una broma de mal gusto, cualquier cosa menos eso.

–…por eso agradeceríamos que nos dijera lo ocurrido esa noche– Kristian le dio un discreto codazo para que reaccionara, había estado absorto en su mundo por mucho tiempo, miro confuso a Kristian y Einnar, que lo miraba de forma indiferente; tipio de ellos.

También de noto la mirada profunda del detective ojiazul, que lo miraba como examinándolo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, era mejor que contestara algo pronto.

– Bu-bueno, no estoy seguro de quien pudo hacerle eso a Berwald, pero esa noche discutió con otra persona aparte de mí.

… _Tino se encontraba preparando los últimos arreglos para la cena, Kristian estaba sentado mirándolo y él, que había ido por un poco de hielo a la cocina para ver si se le quitaba lo inflamado de la mejilla, miraba sin mucho interés por la ventana. _

– _No puede ser, ¡lo olvide completamente! _–_ Mathias miro sorprendido a Tino, que en ese momento estaba sacando el pavo del horno. Su rostro era una mezcla entre frustración y pánico. _

– _¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto preocupado. El finlandés recordó que no se encontraba solo, y forzó una pequeña sonrisa para no preocupar a sus amigos_

– _Nada, solo olvide pedirle a los chicos unas cosillas de la tienda, nada importante– Fue obvio para Kristian y Mathias que Tino mentía, sin embargo no quisieron indagar mas en el asunto. Cada quien siguió metido en su mundo. La atmosfera de la cocina era pesada, Mathias opto por ir a la sala, pero recordó que Berwald se encontraba ahí, tan enojado que Tino había preferido pedirle a los Einnar y Peter que fueran a la tienda en lugar del de lentes._

_El sonido del timbre de la entrada lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin embargo lo ignoro al pensar que eran los chicos que habían regresado. _

– _¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?_

_Mathias se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz de Berwald gritando, se pregunto qué pasaba y miro en dirección a sus amigos. Kristian parecía igual de desconcertado que él, Tino sin embargo, miraba la puerta de la cocina con nerviosismo. _

_Enseguida, los tres casi corrieron a la sala._

– _¿Qué mas voy a hacer? Vine porque me invitaron, ahora, si no te molesta, apártate de la puerta y déjame pasar _

_Asomando su cabeza desde la puerta de la entrada de la sala, Mathias se sorprendió al ver que la persona con la que el sueco discutía era un rubio ojiverde de grandes cejas._

– _Arthur…– Mathias miro sorprendido a Kristian. _

"_Así que él es Arthur"_

– _¿Y se puede saber quién te invito? Peter lo dudo mucho, porque si no lo sabías, el no quiere nada que ver contigo_

"_Auch, golpe bajo" pensó Mathias._

_Sabia de lo sensible del asunto, Berwald se veía especialmente aterrador, si sus facciones daban miedo, en ese momento era digno de una película americana de horror. Aun que Arthur no se dejaba amedrentar, seguía parado con la cabeza en alto y su seño fruncido en clara señal de enojo._

– _¿Quién mas va a ser? Tu esposa me invito _

_Por unos segundos, Mathias noto que el nerviosismo en Tino desapareció para pasar a fulminar a Arthur con la mirada; se tuvo que abstener para no echarse a reír por el apodo puesto al más bajo de los tres. _

–_Ese malagradecido– Susurro Tino por lo bajo._

_Dejo de lado su sonrisa burlona cuando noto que Berwald miraba hacia donde ellos se encontraban; miro a Tino con una expresión que decía "ven aquí y explícame esto". Suspirando y completamente derrotado, Tino se dirigió hacia los dos hombres._

– _¿Tu lo invitaste?_

– _Si, lo invite para que pasara tiempo con Peter…_

– _¡Este tipo quiere alejarnos de él y tu lo invitas a cenar! – Tino miro sorprendido a Berwald, al igual que Kristian y Mathias. Berwald nunca le había gritado de esa forma al chico, al parecer estaba de verdad enojado. _

– _No veo razón para que le grites así – Arthur hablo ya que vio el prolongado silencio que se había hecho, Tino simplemente no sabía que decir– ¿Y así quieres que crea que Peter está bien contigo? Ten por seguro que no descansare hasta que Peter regrese conmigo, no me importa que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo– Dicho esto y sin importarle nada, Arthur entro al departamento pasando por un lado de Berwald que se había quedado sorprendido por lo que había dicho Arthur y de Tino que seguía procesando la escena._

– _Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para conseguirlo_

_Arthur paro su andar y sin voltearse a mirarlo, respondió seguro y con un toque siniestro en su voz._

– _No dudes que lo hare…_

– ¿Qué tenía que ver Peter en todo eso? – pregunto Toris tras escuchar el relato.

Kristian y Mathias se miraron unos segundos antes de que el primero respondiera.

– Peter era el hijo menor en una familia problemática; el padre alcohólico, la madre desentendida de sus hijos, seis hijos, dos mayores de edad que se habían ido, Arthur que estudiaba y era menor de edad y otros tres que no eran atendidos adecuadamente. A los menores los recogió servicios infantiles. Fueron asignados a distintas casas. Arthur se fue a Londres nada mas cumplir la mayoría de edad. Peter se quedo con Berwald y Tino.

– Pero regreso por Peter; Berwald y Tino no querían que se lo llevara, lo querían como un hijo– Terminó de relatar Einnar.

–Entonces cuando Berwald murió…

– Arthur se llevo a Peter– Alfred miro feo a Kristian. Al parecer, ya sabía de dónde tenía la costumbre Einnar de interrumpir a la gente a mitad de la frase– Cuando Peter cumplió la mayoría de edad regreso con Tino; él realmente nunca quiso ir a vivir con Arthur, le traía malos recuerdos.

_**~º~**_

– Al parecer tenemos a un sospechoso más

– Arthur Kirkland, tiene motivos. Sin Berwald en el camino se podía llevar a Peter. Se benefició con su muerte. ¡Bien Toris, debemos investigar donde encontrarlo! – Como siempre, el entusiasmo de Alfred salió a relucir –…pero antes, vamos a que me compres esa hamburguesa que me prometiste

Toris suspiró, esperaba llevar el suficiente efectivo.

_**~º~**_

Era tarde cuando llego a su pequeño departamento. Vash les había dicho a él y Toris que esperaran a que Arthur Kirkland fuera localizado por el equipo de especialistas, mientras tanto, tenían que entregar un informe de lo que llevaban investigado.

Casado se desabrocho la corbata con pereza. Era cierto que resolver un crimen le elevaba el ánimo, pero también lo dejaba increíblemente agotado.

– Jajaja, soy un Hero, no hay forma de que eso me venza

Después de tomar un baño, fue a la cocina y se sirvió cereal con leche, y se sentó a ver la televisión. Fue entonces que boto que el botón rojo de su contestadora parpadeaba.

– ¿Em? ¿Un mensaje? – presionó el botón y bajo el volumen de la televisión para escuchar la grabadora.

_Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo. Mensaje recibido hoy a las 14:30 horas:_

–_Al, soy yo, Matthew; en caso de que te preguntes ¿Quién? Te recuerdo que soy tu hermano. Sabes Al, sé que no hablamos desde hace mucho tiempo, más exactamente desde que me fui a Paris y sé que probablemente sigas molesto…_–

Alfred siguió escuchando el resto del mensaje mientras una amarga sonrisa se formaba en su rosto. Cuando este término, solo pudo apagar el televisor y recostarse en el sillón.

No pudo dormir en el resto de la noche pensando en el mensaje que su hermano le había dejado.

_**~º~**_

A la mañana siguiente, Toris noto unas muy marcadas ojeras en el rostro de su siempre activo compañero, le extraño un poco verlo tan desanimado las primeras horas de trabajo, ni siquiera había mencionado nada de ser el "Hero", lo que tenia preocupado a Toris, incluso más que si cita de esa noche.

–Alfred, Vash me dio la dirección de Arthur Kirkland, ¿nos vamos?

El americano solo asintió a lo que le dijo su compañero, subió al auto y ni siquiera discutió por conducir, solo dejo que el lituano lo levara.

– Alfred, ¿estas bien? – la situación era preocupante, Toris se estaba poniendo en verdad nervioso.

– ¿Eh? Estoy bien Toris, a los Héroes nada les pasa – con esto, Alfred dio por terminada su conversación.

Después de un largo rato, llegaron a la casa del sospechoso, una gran mansión tipo inglesa. Al llegar los atendieron los empleados y les dijeron que el señor de la casa bajaría enseguida, por lo cual lo esperaron en una gran sala con grandes muebles antiguos.

Después de un rato, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se acerco a ellos.

– Buenos días caballeros, me informaron que necesitaban hablar conmigo.

– Así es, mucho gusto señor Kirkland, mi soy el detective Toris y mi compañero es el detective Al…– Toris paro de hablar al darse cuenta de la expresión de su compañero, que veía directamente el rosto del inglés.

– ¿Algún problema, detective? – pregunto el ojiverde algo nervioso al darse cuenta de la mirada fija del americano.

–Son… tan grandes– Toris sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies ¿¡como Alfred podía ser capaz de decir tales cosas!

– ¿Qué demo…? ¿¡Como te atreves maldito idiota! – Arthur estaba rojo de ira y miraba de forma asesina a Alfred.

– ¡Es que nunca vi unas cejas iguales! ¡Quiero tocar, quiero tocar! – Toris lloraba a mares internamente, a mal momento se le ocurrió a Alfred volver a ser tan infantil como siempre.

_**~º~**_

– Así que de eso se trataba– después de tranquilizar a Alfred y rogarle perdón Arthur, Toris le explico la razón de su visita. Arthur, que tomaba té, dio un sorbo a s bebida y la dejo en la mesa de centro para continuar– no m extraña que estén aquí; pero me temo, detectives que pierden su tiempo, yo no mate a Berwald… ¿¡Podrías de una maldita vez dejar de ver mis cejas!

Toris miraba un poco entretenido a Alfred y a Arthur, que seguía gritándole a su compañero. Era gracioso como el inglés pasaba de ser todo un caballero a insultar y gritar a Alfred.

– ¡Bueno ya! ¡Si quieren respuestas vayan con el tipo ese, Kristian! Él sabe más de lo que dice–

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Por primera vez, Alfred alejo su mirada de las grandes cejas del inglés y se puso serio y atento a las palabras que decía.

– Bueno… lo escuche hablar con Berwald esa noche; te diría que discutieron, pero estaban demasiado calmados, realmente fue una conversación extraña…

_...Arthur buscaba el baño en el pequeño apartamento, pensaba que ir tal vez no había resultado tan buena idea como pensó; Peter apenas y le hablaba y las constantes miradas de Berwald le incomodaban. Pero estaba decidido a no rendirse._

– _Prometiste no hacerlo más– Arthur se detuvo al escucha la voz de Kristian detrás de una puerta cerrada; se suponía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era malo, así que iba a dar la media vuelta cuando escuchó la voz de la persona con quien Kristian hablaba._

– _Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir– la voz tosca de Berwald se escuchaba inusualmente suave, cosa que sorprendió a Arthur. _

– _Lo mismo me prometiste aquella vez en el hotel, ¿No piensas en Tino? _

– _Lo hago, pero…– el silencio se prolongo unos momentos, Arthur se recargo un poco en la puerta de la habitación para descubrir que esta se encontraba entreabierta, sin poder resistir la tentación, se asomo un poco y se encontró con un cuarto oscuro, y cerca de la ventana, con la luz de la calle como única iluminación, Kristian que tomaba de la mano a Berwald y lo miraba a los ojos. _

– _Por favor, no lo hagas más doloroso, ni para mi, ni para ti, ni para nadie– Kristian levanto su mano libre y la llevo al rostro de Berwald, que tenía una mirada dolida y se mordía el labio inferior– no me obligues a llegar a los extremos…_

– No puede ser… entonces ¿Kristian tenía una aventura con Berwald? – pregunto Alfred asombrado

– Parece obvio ¿no?, después de eso no quise escuchar más y me fue a mi casa, esos tipos eran raros

_**~º~**_

– ¡No lo creo! ¡Vamos casi al inicio nuevamente! – Alfred se encontraba enfurruñado en su asiento, mientras Toris manejaba– por lo menos tenemos más pistas, Solo debemos hablar con Kristian nuevamente.

Al llegar a la casa, bajaron y observaron que Einnar se encontraba sentado en el pórtico.

– Ah, son ustedes de nuevo ¿olvidaron algo?

– No realmente, más bien fue tu hermano quien olvido decirnos un detallito de su relación con Berwald. – soltó Alfred sin pensar. Einnar lo miro despectivamente, mientras se hacía a un lado y les indicaba a los detectives que se sentaran aun lado de él en el suelo.

– Por lo que te entendí, piensas que mi hermano era amante de Berwald – ambos detectives asintieron– Idiotas. Mi hermano no está, pero creo que yo puedo aclarar esa duda de ustedes dos. – Einnar miro unos momentos a la nada, Alfred capto un brillo melancólico en sus ojos antes de contestar– Kristian no era el amante de Berwald…

… _Tenía mucha hambre, y jugar con Peter la acrecentaba mas, necesitaba algún bocadillo, así que se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para picar. Antes de llegar a la cocina, Einnar alcanzo a distinguir a su hermano parado en la entrada de la sala, le pareció extraño velo parado estático sin moverse, por lo cual se dirigió hasta el. Jamás se espero presenciar la escena que frente a él se desarrollaba. _

_Berwald se encontraba besando furiosamente a Mathias, que no permitía rendirse y claramente buscaba el control del beso. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de Einnar y Kristian en la sala._

_Einnar de repente sintió una mano aprisionando a la suya y jalándolo hacia un cuarto cercano a la sala. Cuando reacciono, se dio cuenta que su hermano lo miraba molesto y preocupado._

– _Ni una palabra de eso a nadie– y sin esperar respuesta, Kristian salió de la habitación dejando aun desconcertado Einnar que opto por regresar directamente al cuarto con Pete, no fuera ser que al pequeño se le ocurriera salir a la cocina y se encontrara a su "padre" y "tío" en semejante situación…_

– Entonces…

– Mathias era el amante de Berwald…

_**~º~**_

_**Bien, supongo que el misterio se va debelando poco a poco XD, pero no todo es lo que parece, aunque estoy segura que mas de una persona ya vio al asesino por ahí.**_

_**En fin espero ser mas rápida la próxima.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bueno, perodon por la tardanza (hasta perdi la cuenta de cunato paso u.u) pero aun asi, aqui esta el capitulo, solo queda decir que es el penultimo. Agradesco todos los comentarios que han dejado, y a todos los que leen este fic n_n. _**

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz~ _**

**_Las partes en cursiva son recuerdos. _**

**____****~º~ : cambio de escena. **

* * *

Llevaba alrededor de media hora parado esperando en el aeropuerto, el vuelo se había retrasado debido al mal tiempo. Le hizo algo de gracia recordar cómo se ponía de histérico su hermano menor al viajar en avión. En especial porque de pequeños, le hacía creer cuando subían a uno que el transporte caería del cielo al mar.

No podía evitar sentirse ansioso, ya iba para cuatro años que no veía a su hermano, le comían los nervios. El saber que Matthew llegaría acompañado hacia nacer un tic en su ceja.

Se permitió perderse un poco en sus recuerdos, cuando ellos dos eran pequeños y jugaban juntos, cuando su padre los abandonó y quedaron solos con su madre, cuando su madre se perdía en el alcohol. Durante años tuvo que encontrar un balance entre la escuela, cuidar de su hermano y hacer alguno que otro trabajo menor para conseguir algo de dinero.

Una infancia trágica diría cualquiera, pero de cierta forma supo disfrutarla y así evitar sumirse en un espiral de amargura. Claro que no lo hubiera podido hacer si su hermano no hubiera estado con él. Fue Matthew quien le aconsejo el usar esa habilidad innata que tenía para poder ver a través de las personas para algo productivo, más allá de caerle bien a la gente.

Tal vez fue por esa razón que se molestó tanto cuando Matthew le informó que se iría a Francia por un tiempo para poder terminar la universidad, mas sin embargo se consoló al saber que regresaría al cabo de unos meses y aun un tanto reacio le dejó ir sin cuestionarle mucho. Por supuesto nunca se esperó que unos meses después Matthew le llamara para informarle que había encontrado pareja y que, viajaría de regreso a los Estados Unidos para presentárselo.

Hasta ahí todo parecía normal, conoció al tipo que sentía le estaba quitando a su hermano menor, pero prefirió callar cualquier queja respecto a éste por no hace sentir mal Matthew. En si el hombre era bien parecido, pero el simple hecho de que era francés le molestaba un poco (vaya que esos franceses tenían mala reputación según su punto de vista), rubio, ojos azules y cabello algo ondulado, similar al de Matthew.

Todo fue muy bien hasta que una noche, su hermano le soltó la bomba. Le habían ofrecido un trabajo muy bueno en un museo de arte muy reconocido de Paris, por lo que pretendía quedarse ahí, con Francis. Después de eso, el caos se desato: gritó, soltó uno que otro golpe hacia el francés (injustificado en ese momento debía de admitir) y en su arrebato de rabia, le dijo a su hermano que no quería volver a verlo en la vida. No soportaba el hecho de que una de las personas más importantes para él se alejara de esa forma y como resultado de esto, terminó alejándolo aún más.

Fue por esa razón que le sorprendió el haber recibido esa llamada de su hermano el día anterior.

…— _Al, soy yo, Matthew; en caso de que te preguntes ¿Quién? Te recuerdo que soy tu hermano. ¿Sabes Al? sé que no hablamos desde hace mucho tiempo, más exactamente desde que me fui a Paris y sé que probablemente sigas molesto, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo superes. Llamé hace unos días al departamento de policía de Nueva york para preguntar por ti ya que no me contestabas el teléfono de casa; no me sorprendió mucho que me dijeran que te mandaron a Estocolmo como sanción, siempre fuiste muy impulsivo. Tengo pensado ir para allá, tal vez sea un poco pronto, pero tomare un vuelo a Estocolmo mañana, posiblemente llegue por la noche por Air France, espero que estés ahí. No te preocupes si no quieres ir, solo… __—_

_Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, por alguna razón, sintió que su hermano había hecho un enorme esfuerzo por que la voz no se le quebrara. Segundos después, alcanzó a escuchar unos susurros, como si Matthew hablara con alguien más._

_Después, de nuevo Matthew habló._

—…_Solo quiero pasar la navidad contigo. Así que si no vas al aeropuerto, estaré en le Best Western Hotel hasta el 26, antes de que olvide mencionarlo…Francis me acompañara. Espero verte Alfred —…_

Miró su reloj una última vez. Las diez menos quince, el avión había arribado hace cinco minutos, Matthew no tardaría en bajar. Se levantó de su asiento mientras daba el último sorbo a su malteada (la cual había comprado en un local del aeropuerto) y se dirigió a la salida.

— Lo siento Matthew, pero no puedo— tal vez era un cobarde, tal vez simplemente no estaba listo para enfrentar su pasado, pero sintió que irse de ahí fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Minutos después, un rubio muy parecido a Alfred salió por la puerta de llegada acompañado de un francés que le tomaba de la mano, como dándole fuerzas. Soltando un suspiro recorrió la enorme sala de espera de la terminal cinco del Aeropuerto Arlanda.

— Tal vez aun no llega… lo podemos esperar un poco si quieres— comento dulcemente el francés, mirando con algo de tristeza a su pareja.

— No, él no vendrá, vamos al hotel. —respondió con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

___**~º~**_

Esa mañana llego al departamento de investigación algo cansado, tenía ojeras incluso más marcadas que el día anterior y unas increíbles ganas de aventarse por el barranco más cercano que encontrara. Y aun así, cuando su compañero llegó para continuar las investigaciones, pensó que a comparación de Toris, cualquiera que fuese su problema, no podía ser peor que el del chico lituano.

Toris desprendía un aura depresiva, arrastraba los pies y al llegar al lado de Alfred se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo bocabajo, ahogando contra el duro piso los sollozos que escapaban de su boca.

Por si acaso, Alfred se alejó del chico un poco.

— Apenas es 23 y ya quiero que el año termine — soltó con voz algo desesperada

— ¿Salió mal la cita?

— Eso quisiera. Primero fuimos a comer a un restaurante carísimo, después fuimos a bailar y terminamos la noche siendo perseguidos por perros. ¡Me acabe mi dinero del mes en una noche! Lo peor es que Feliks se divirtió tanto que quiere que le lleve a algún lugar en Nochebuena

— Mira, ya tienes que hacer mañana —Alfred le tendió la mano a Toris para ayudar a levantarlo.

— Te escuchas más emocionado que yo — se quejó mientras se limpiaba el traje café. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento— ¿Tú tienes planes para nochebuena?

Alfred pensó un momento antes de contestar; algo inusual en él, que solía hablar sin meditarlo antes.

— Aun no estoy seguro — subieron al auto para dirigirse a hablar con Mathias.

El día anterior habían hablado con Einnar y les había dicho lo de la relación de Mathias y Berwald, sin embargo, no pudieron hablar con Mathias ya que al parecer había salido con Kristian.

Llegaron a la casa y tocaron el timbre. Enseguida, Kristian abrió la puerta. Al parecer ya los esperaban. Mathias se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la sala.

— Tal parece ser que nos ocultaste un poco la verdad, ¿no, Mathias? — empezó algo cortante Alfred, no estaba muy de humor para darle rodeos al asunto.

— Einnar me conto lo de ayer, disculpen que no lo haya mencionado, pero no me pareció importante.

Kristian, que estaba parado a un lado de Mathias le hizo una muda señal con la cabeza a Einna. Sin decir palabra alguna, al igual que su hermano, Einnar se fue a lo que supusieron era la cocina, dándoles así algo de libertad a Mathias de contar lo que sea que tuviera que decir

… _La ciudad era hermosa desde donde se encontraba. Había salido a la azotea para alejarse un poco del ambiente de la fiesta y aunque odiara reconocerlo, de Berwald._

_No soportaba estar cerca del sueco, no porque lo odiara, sino porque sabía que si estaba cerca de él le sería más difícil controlarse. No era consiente de cuando había iniciado ese constante juego que llevaba con Berwald, ni cuando para ambos había dejado de ser un juego convirtiéndose en algo más. Era una necesidad estar cerca el uno del otro, necesitaban sentirse, necesitaban rozar sus labios, conscientes de que se les había ido de las manos, con el peligro constante de ser descubiertos (lo cual le agregaba un factor bastante existente a la situación)._

_Y aun así no se detuvieron. Lo único que les freno fue verse descubiertos por Kristian al salir de un hotel. Había sido pura casualidad que el noruego pasara por ahí en ese momento y les viera besarse apasionadamente. Se había sentido tan culpable que le prometió nunca volver a repetirlo. Berwald por su parte le pidió que no lo buscara más._

_Su promesa se vino abajo cuando se había quedado solo con Berwald unos instantes en la sala del departamento. No lo pudieron evitar. Aun así, Berwald le había golpeado para alejarlo. Sabía de sobra que el sueco no quería lastimar a Tino ni a nadie. _

— _¿Te duele mucho? — Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Berwald había llegado a la azotea — creo que se me paso la mano, disculpa. _

_Instintivamente Mathias se llevó la mano a los labios, más exactamente a la zona afectada por el golpe. Sonrió burlón. _

— _Na, un mosquito me hubiera hecho más daño. Tienes un puño muy débil, Sve— Berwald no pudo evitar sonreír ante el apodo que por años Mathias había usado para referirse a él. _

— _Y aun así soy más fuerte que tú — Se acercó a Mathias que se encontraba recargado en el barandal. Estiro la mano y rozo con la punta de los dedos el labio de Mathias, quien se tensó ante el contacto —…deberías poner hielo. _

_Un silencio extraño se apodero del lugar. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, absortos en su mundo, donde por unos segundos solo existían ellos. _

— _No deberíamos seguir…—_

— _Vámonos — Mathias miró sorprendido al chico frente él, sin dar realmente crédito a sus oídos. _

— _¿Qué?_

— _Vámonos lejos. No quiero seguir lastimando a Kristian, ni engañando más a Tino ¡no quiero seguir engañándome más! Vámonos lejos, escapemos juntos. Estoy cansado de tener que fingir frente a la gente, tener que ser frio contigo para evitar que mis sentimientos salgan y se apoderen de mí. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? _

_No se lo podía creer, de todas las personas del mundo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Berwald le pediría escapar con él, que se atreviera siquiera a dejar a Tino, dejar todo y a todos atrás._

_No supo en que momento por sus mejillas comenzaron a correr lágrimas de felicidad, mientras que por su rostro se colaba una sonrisa. _

— _Si… ¡Sí! ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Necesito preparar las cosas… ¿¡A donde iremos! —La emoción le ganaba, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que Kristian lo amaba a pesar de no aparentarlo, que Einnar le tenía un gran cariño y que Berwald tenía una familia, pero en esos momentos nada le importo, solo Berwald y él importaban. _

_Solo la risa de Berwald logró sacarlo de ese estado de euforia en el que se había metido por unos momentos. _

— _Tranquilo, nos vamos hoy mismo, ¿A dónde? Quien sabe, tal vez lo sepamos cuando estemos en camino — Berwald no pudo evitar reír aún más ante la expresión de incredulidad en la cara del danés — Por lo pronto, hazme un favor, creo que necesito pensar unos momentos, baja y trae mi abrigo y mi billetera._

— _¿No les avisaremos?_

_Berwald le miro serio unos momentos, pensando en que responderle. _

— _Cuando no nos encuentren, Kristian supondrá que estamos juntos, sé que será egoísta y tal vez hasta cobarde pero prefiero enviarle una carta a Tino después. Ahora ve, mientras más rápido nos vayamos será mejor, para todos — _

_Dicho esto, Mathias bajó corriendo entusiasmado las escaleras dejando a Berwald solo en la azotea…_

— Nunca debí de haberlo dejado solo en la azotea ¡maldición! — Mirando a los ojos a Mathias Alfred se dió cuenta que el danés no mentía, podía ver perfectamente la tristeza reflejada en ellos, así como el arrepentimiento y la culpa por haberlo dejado solo en la azotea.

Toris pareció pensar lo mismo que Alfred y soltando un suspiro se dirigió a Mathias.

—Cuando bajaste ¿viste a alguien subir?

— No… pero, creo que Tino estaba buscado a Berwald cuando regrese al departamento y después salió, pero no supe a donde se dirigió

— Bien, gracias por todo

_**~º~**_

Tino estaba parado a un lado del árbol navideño, Alfred y Toris se encontraban sentados en el mismo sillón que se sentaron la última vez que fueron. A diferencia de esa vez, Tino no había tenido una gran sonrisa en el rostro al recibirlos, ni les había ofrecido amablemente algo de tomar. Solamente les había indicado que se sentaran. Alfred se preguntó si Mathias o tal vez Kristian habrían llamado a Tino para informarle que irían a visitarlo de nuevo.

— Supongo que Mathias les contó lo que esa noche planeaban hacer — soltó el finlandés, llamando así la atención de Alfred.

— ¿Tu lo sabías? — preguntó Toris asombrado

— Subí a la azotea buscando a Berwald, el solía ir seguido ahí para estar solo. Pensé que seguía molesto por lo de Arthur, creo que de cierta forma arruine sus planes un poco.

_...Llevaba rato buscando a Berwald, aunque en el fondo sabía dónde se encontraba. Había preferido dejar la azotea como última opción. Cuando llegó a su destino, no se sorprendió de ver a Berwald parado a un lado del barandal contemplando el hermoso paisaje de Estocolmo en nochebuena. _

—_Sabía que estarías aquí, Berwald— dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. No pudo evitar notar, a pesar de la oscuridad, como el cuerpo de Berwald se tensaba al escucharlo. _

— _¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el sueco encarando a Tino._

— _Me tenías preocupado… ¿sigues molesto por lo de Arthur? — pregunto tímidamente._

_Para su sorpresa, Berwald ignoró la pregunta y regresó su mirada al paisaje que minutos antes contemplaba. _

— _Berwald_

— _Perdóname, Tino. Sabes que te quiero, nadie puede dudar de eso, pero… creo que es tiempo de dejar de engañarme, no es lo mismo querer que amar._

_En esos instantes Tino sintió como el aire se iba de sus pulmones. Su mirada se tornó borrosa y sus labios empezaban a temblar._

— _No… —Fue lo único que logro soltar en forma de susurro._

— _Lo cierto es… que no te amo, Tino_

— _¡Cállate! _

— _Yo amo a Mathias y planeamos irnos esta noche, no tengo idea de a dónde, solo nos queremos alejar de todo esto. Ya no quiero seguir escuchando solo a mi mente, quiero seguir el corazón, perdóname, por favor. _

_Para ese momento, ambos tenían el rostro empapado en lágrimas, Tino no podía creer lo que oía, estaba en shock y a Berwald le dolía en el alma hacer aquello, dejar a Tino._

— _¿¡Porque! ¿¡Acaso no eres feliz con migo! ¿¡Echaras a la basura todo lo que tenemos por él!_

_Y sin esperar respuesta, decidió salir corriendo lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieran… _

— Me encerré en mi habitación después de eso. No supe más, hasta que la policía toco a la puerta y nos dijeron lo que había pasado. — Concluyó el relato con una expresión de dolor en el rostro — me hubiera encantado que el ultimo recuerdo que Berwald tuviera de mí no hubiera sido ese — las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro — Estaba tan cegado por la ira que no me importo herirlo, a pesar que debió ser difícil para el decirme eso.

Alfred asintió. Al igual que como había pasado con Mathias, sabía que Tino no mentía.

Sin embargo, esto les dejaba sin pista alguna.

_**~º~**_

— ¡Dios! Comienzo a creer que estamos en un laberinto sin salida — Se quejaba Alfred algo desanimado, ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche y aún estaba en la oficina revisando apuntes de oficiales sobre el caso en aquel entonces, sin encontrar nada.

— Ya revisé tres veces las cosas que se encontraron en la escena, Alfred ¿Qué busco exactamente? — Toris llevaba media hora revisando objetos metidos en una caja de evidencias, ya estaba cansado, incluso más que el americano.

— ¡No sé, alguna nota, un arma, algún objeto que nos pueda servir de…! ¿Qué es esto? — Algo curioso, Alfred sacó un pequeño objeto de la caja.

— ¡Que hermoso! — exclamó Toris viendo el curioso objeto.

Fue entonces que una luz de esperanza iluminó a Alfred. Rápidamente, el americano se levantó de su asiento y tomando el teléfono llamó a una persona que tal vez podría ayudarlo un poco más.

— ¿Tino? Soy el detective Jones —escuchó la breve respuesta antes de continuar — no te preocupes, no es nada, solo un pequeño favor, ¿me podrías mandar la foto que tienes en la chimenea? — Otra respuesta más y Alfred prosiguió — Si exacto, la que se tomaron esa navidad, mándala por fax, creo que esa es la clave que me hacía falta — con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y tomando el pequeño objeto que había encontrado, se dirigió a la máquina de fax, donde ya se imprimía la foto.

Presuroso tomo la foto y poniéndola sobre la mesa busco con la mirada, encontrando lo que recordaba haber visto y pasado por alto las otras dos veces que había estado en la casa de Tino.

— ¿Alfred? — preguntó algo extrañando el lituano.

— ¡Lo tengo Toris! — Gritó extasiado el rubio aun con el objeto en mano— mira bien ésto — puso en la mano de Toris el objeto — y observa la foto.

Al analizar la foto, Toris sonrió.

— Estuvo frente a nuestros ojos todo el tiempo…

—… y de nuevo una fotografía nos da la respuesta— terminó Alfred.

* * *

**_Espero que lo hallan disfrutado, el próximo capitulo se vera el culpable, n_n_**

**_Acepto comentarios de critica constructiva y de lo XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well~ el ultimo capi después de años sin dar signos de vida (culpa de la Uni u.ú)**_

_**Hetalia no es mío, es de su respectivo autor y bueno ya sabe el resto XD**_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews me inspiraron a continuar :D**_

_**-Para evitar confusiones:**_

_**Mathias: Dinamarca**_

_**Einnar: Islandia**_

_**Kristian: Noruega**_

_**Advertencia: OoC ( ya sabrán porque cuando lean) **_

_**Me inspire para la última parte con la canción de "I can´t help falling in love with you" de Elvis, da "ambiente" XD**_

* * *

Por fin llego el día esperado por muchos: 24 de diciembre. Sería la noche más llena de color y armonía en toda la ciudad, los villancicos en cada esquina, las parejas felices tomadas de la mano caminando por las calles, los niños riendo y la gente apresurada con las compras de última hora.

Pero para él hacía años que eso le había dejado de importar, ya no esperaba ansioso esa fecha, la odiaba, la detestaba y el simple hecho de pensar en pasa año tras año por lo mismo lo ponía enfermo. Fijó su vista en la nieve que caía lenta afuera, como casi todos los años en Estocolmo, como _ese _año.

No valía la pena recordad, era lo que se repetía su mente una y otra vez, lo importante era que su felicidad estaba a salvo, que nadie más se la quitaría como Berwald lo intento aquella noche. Estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó como la puerta de su habitación era abierta por alguien más.

— Llamaron los detectives, quieren que vayamos a la comisaria —

No hizo caso a lo dicho por la otra persona, hace tiempo que se había perdido en su propio mundo.

* * *

Alfred miraba ansioso el reloj, esperando por que llegara su ahora principal sospechoso, una corazonada le decía que el caso estaba a punto de ser cerrado.

— Alfred, mantente calmado por favor — pidió Toris poniendo en la mano del americano un café — recuerda que no debemos presionar demasiado, queremos que hable, no que se bloque — Alfred rio ante esto último.

— Toris, si no presionamos no hablan — Una sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el objeto y la fotografía que sostenía —

— Detectives, la persona que esperan ha llegado — Anuncio Lily asomándose tímidamente por la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

— Bien, hazle pasar — Pidió Alfred dando un sorbo a su café.

La función había comenzado.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? — Kristian estaba algo cansado de todo eso. Llevaba sentado en esa incomoda silla de la sala de interrogatorios alrededor de diez minutos y ninguno de los dos detectives decía nada, solo lo miraba analíticamente como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

— Bien, pues… — Alfred se sentó frente al rubio noruego mientras acomodaba sobre la mesa su café y ponía frente al noruego una foto que reconoció enseguida — solo para estar seguro ¿Eres tú el de la foto? — preguntó señalando con el dedo al rubio el lugar donde estaba en la foto. Kristian alzó la ceja.

— No. Es mi hermano gemelo malvado que murió en un accidente de helicóptero hace tres años — Por el tono de voz tan monótona y su inexpresiva cara al decir esto cualquiera hubiera pensado que hablaba en serio.

— Lo tomare como un "si" — Alfred retiro la fotografía de la mesa y la metió a una carpeta mientras se levantaba nuevamente. — ¿No hay algo que nos ocultes, Kristian?

— ¿Cómo qué? — Alfred se comenzaba a exasperar por la poca respuesta del noruego.

— No sé, se nota que amas a Mathias, supongo que el saber que tenía un amante y más si ese amante era "amigo" de ambos debió sentarte mal —

— Lo he superado — La escasa reacción del noruego le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a Toris que había decidido quedar al margen del interrogatorio y dejar todo en manos del americano. Después de todo, era el experto en ver a través de la gente, aunque dudaba si eso servía con alguien como Kristian.

— Es fácil perdonar cuando la causa de tus males ya no está ¿Me equivoco? — Kristian soltó un pesado suspiro y cerró los ojos unos momentos. Cuando los abrió miro de forma retadora a Alfred, pero sin perder la inexpresividad del rostro. El americano se estremeció levemente.

— Las cosas fueron mejor cuando Berwald murió, Mathias se deprimo como por un año entero y en navidad suele portarse distante, pero es preferible eso a pensar que hubiera pasado si se hubiera ido y me hubiera dejado, tal vez lo hubiera olvidado, tal vez lo hubiera odiado y me hubiera hundido en un pozo de depresión, quien sabe, pero el punto es que no fue así— A cada palabra que decía Kristian apretaba más los puños, Alfred se dio cuanta entonces que todo lo que decía no era más que aquellos sentimientos que había guardado en el fondo de su corazón por años — Y si, lo sé porque él me lo conto después y me rogo que lo perdonara y no lo dejara solo. Tal vez no sigue conmigo por amor, quizá solo soy el reemplazo de lo que Berwald pudo haber sido, pero no me importa ni eso ni ser egoísta al pensar que me alegra que Berwald ya no este… —

En algún momento, la inexpresividad en el rostro de Kristian se perdió y sus facciones mostraban el dolo que sentía, los sollozos inundaron la habitación y las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Alfred lo miro con pena, no pudo evitar pensar lo terrible que pudo ser para él saber que la persona amada amaba a alguien más.

—… Pero yo no lo mate —Alfred lo miro sorprendido, no por lo que dijo, sino por la seguridad en su voz. Kristian le sostuvo la mirada mientras volvía a hablar — Porque amaba a Mathias y sabía lo que sufriría si algo le pasaba a Berwald, porque es un imbécil sentimental, porque de ser posible hubiera preferido ahorrarle a él el dolor de perder a la persona amada sin importar cuanto pudiera sufrir yo por perderle —

Y entonces Alfred supo que tenían a la persona equivocada sentada en esa silla.

* * *

— Tal vez nos precipitamos — comentó Toris mirando al estadounidense que se mordía el labio con impotencia mientras miraba a través del cristal reflector a Kristian — ¿Seguro que no miente? —

— Conozco esa mirada, se lo que se siente preferir el dolor propio que el de la persona que amas — Alfred aparto la vista del noruego que miraba un punto incierto en la habitación — Vamos dentro, ya se ha calmado.

Toris miro a su compañero, tal vez Kristian estaba más calmado, pero no podía decir lo mismo del americano.

— ¿Mejor? — pregunto nada más entrar.

— Algo — Kristian se limpió con el dorso de la mano los vestigios de lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro antes de pararse y dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto de interrogatorios — supongo que no tendrán objeción si me marcho —

Alfred suspiro hondo, no había motivo para retenerlo más. Kristian tomo el silencio de ambos detectives como una afirmación.

— Una cosa más — se detuvo junto a la puerta el noruego encarando nuevamente a Alfred — Parecías muy seguro de que era yo quien había empujado a Berwald por la azotea. ¿Fue solo coincidencia? —

Entonces Alfred recordó el objeto que encontró la noche pasada en la caja de evidencia. ¡Lo había olvidado! Necesitaba saber cómo había llegado a la azotea. Rápidamente se acercó al noruego y del bolsillo del pantalón extrajo un sobre pequeño que vacío en su mano.

— ¿Esto es tuyo? — Preguntó. Toris observo la mirada inquisitiva que Kristian le dirigió al objeto. Un pequeño broche para cabello en forma de cruz con bordes de oro y centro de plata.

— La cruz nórdica — susurro suavemente tomando la cruz con cuidado entre sus manos — ¿Dónde la encontraron?

— En la azotea. En la foto la llevabas en el cabello, nunca mencionaste estar en la azotea, por eso nosotros creímos que habías sido tú — Le explicó Toris.

— Pero yo nunca subí ahí. Es imposible que… — Kristian se paralizo recordando un pequeño detalle del pasado. Entonces sintió que el aire le faltaba y un mareo repentino lo golpeo — No puede ser… —

* * *

Mathias estaba ansioso en la sala de espera del departamento de detectives, Einnar a su lado tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente. Se había sorprendido por el llamado de los detectives esa mañana, más aun cuando supo que con quien querían hablar era con Kristian. No lograba comprender que ocurría, todo el asunto de Berwald le tenía estresado y le recordaba cosas que prefería olvidar, odiaba que el dolor regresara a él cada que pensaba en el sueco.

Entonces, la figura del noruego parado al enfrente de ellos le saco de sus pensamientos ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Dejo de importarle eso al notar lo pálido y agitado que se encontraba, desde su posición logro apreciar que llevaba apretado fuertemente algo en la mano, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se comenzaron a tornar blancos.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Kristian sin mirar a nadie en específico. Einnar levanto la vista para mira a su hermano — ¿¡Donde esta! — El danés se quedó sorprendido, nunca había visto gritar de esa forma a Kristian y mucho menos cuando se dirigía a Einnar.

— No sé de qué me hablas — contesto el islandés tan monótono como siempre, casi sin inmutarse ante lo que parecía furia en la voz de Kristian. Este último tomo sin pensarlo por las solapas de su camisa al menor, obligándolo a levantarse. Einnar ahora miraba con algo de miedo a su hermano — ¿Kristian? —

— Kris, tra-tranquilo — intento calmar Mathias a su pareja.

— Esa navidad te regale la cruz nórdica que solía llevar en el cabello ¿Dónde está? — Los ojos de Einnar se abrieron con asombro y algo que el danés identifico como temor.

— Guardada en mi cuarto — Alfred y Toris se acercaron corriendo, tampoco ellos entendían que ocurría, solo supieron que de un momento a otro Kristian salió corriendo sin decir nada de la sala de interrogatorios.

— Mientes —

— ¡No lo hago, suéltame ya! — y sin avisar, soltó a Einnar que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Kristian! ¿¡Pero qué te pasa! — Mathias se apresuró a auxiliar al albino que ahora miraba con verdadero temor a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Berwald? — Tanto los detectives como Mathias y Einnar se quedaron congelados y más aún cuando el noruego lanzo con coraje la cruz nórdica al suelo, quedando a escasos centímetros de Einnar, que miro choqueado el broche.

No pudo más, su respiración se agito y sus ojos se humedecieron, levanto la vista hacia su hermano que lo miraba dolido, hacia los detectives que estaban sorprendidos y por último a Mathias que aún estaba junto a él en el piso, sus ojos azules lo miraban como rogándole que todo fuera mentira.

— Einnar… tu… —

— ¡Perdonadme, por favor perdóname! — rogaba desesperado

— No… ¿Por qué Sve? —

— ¡No quería! ¡Él me provocó, te lo juro! — Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro del menor y su voz se quebraba cada vez más — ¡Pero somos felices ahora! ¿No lo ves? ¡Amas a mi hermano, vivimos juntos…! — Einnar intento tomar del brazo a Mathias, pero este lo aparto bruscamente y se levantó buscando alejarse de él.

… _Abrió la puerta de la azotea con total calma, había esperado unos minutos después de que Tino se fuera por si se le ocurría regresar y rogarle a Berwald que no se fuera. No había podido evitar escuchar toda la conversación de esos dos, había subido a tomar algo de aire, se encontraba bastante sorprendido por lo que vio minutos antes. _

— _¿De verdad planeas irte con Mathias? — Berwald lo miro asombrado, no esperando que Einnar se enterara de nada. _

— _Lo escuchaste — afirmo regresando la mirada a la ciudad frente él — lo siento, sé que tu hermano lo quiere pero…—_

— _No pueden irse — cortó antes de que el sueco terminara de hablar — Mathias ama a mi hermano, tu solo eres un capricho del momento — _

— _¿Qué puede saber un niño de catorce años acerca de esto? — Berwald no pretendía sonar burlón ni grosero, más bien fue curiosidad lo que le motivo a preguntar. _

— _Más de lo que crees — Einnar avanzo unos pasos hasta quedar enfrente del mayor — No te puedes llevar a Mathias, mi hermano es feliz con él ¡Yo soy feliz con él! —_

— _Lo siento — volvió a disculparse con el albino. Berwald era consciente de la dura infancia que había tenido el chico frente él: su madre había muerto cuando era bebé y lo único que tenía en el mundo era su hermano, pero aun así Einnar siempre había sido un niño cerrado al mundo, hasta que Kristian había conocido a Mathias, Einnar comenzó a abrirse más, pareciera que Mathias tenía algo que atraía a la gente, que hacia sonreír. Él mejor que nadie estaba consciente de eso. _

— _¡Si él se va, Kristian estará triste! ¡Odio verlo así! ¡Es un idiota sin remedio, un torpe, pero él es importante para ambos! —_

— _¿No será…que él es importante para ti? —Ante esta relevación Einnar miro con odio a Berwald, las lágrimas de furia inundaban sus ojos y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a forcejear con él. _

_Berwald sabía que el chico no podría hacerle nada, después de todo él era más alto y más fuerte, le permitiría descargarse lo que quisiera. No pudo evitar perder el equilibrio, la nieve había cubierto un gran escalón bajo el cual se encontraban ocultos tubos de gas y para evitar caer subió en el, no contando que la base estaría resbaladiza y caería hacia atrás, pudiendo sujetarse apenas del barandal. _

—_A- ayúdame — pidió desesperado, el barandal también estaba resbaladizo y temía no poder sujetarse por más tiempo._

— _Prométeme que no te llevaras a Mathias — susurro Einnar con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _No depende de mí, depende de él — El menor miro con desprecio al sueco, inclinándose sobre el barandal y posando su mano sobre la de Berwald._

"_Todo estará bien…"_

— _Sufrí tanto pensando que Mathias nunca me haría caso, que nunca estaría conmigo, pero está bien que siga con Kris, al menos así poder estar a su lado —Einnar hizo presión en la mano del mayor — ningún dolor físico se comparara con el dolor que llevo dentro… pero podemos intentar, veamos ¿Cuánto duele caer de un edificio tan grande como este? — Berwald miro con terror a Einnar, esa sonrisa sádica, era como si disfrutara aquello— Podemos negociarlo, Sve — dijo en tono burlón._

"…_seremos felices…"_

—…_Lo siento — pero Berwald había tomado una decisión y poco le importaron las consecuencias._

"…_no importa que él no sea mío…"_

— _Bien, entonces…. — Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Einnar hizo aún más presión en la mano provocando que poco a poco se soltara —…Sufre lo que yo siempre sufrí — _

"…_lo que importa es que está conmigo."_

_Y con la misma inexpresividad de siempre se dirigió tranquilamente de nuevo al departamento, sin darse cuenta que en el forcejeo había dejado caer el broche que su hermano le había regalado esa navidad…_

Alfred soltó un suspiro antes de tomar a Einnar del brazo y ponerle las esposas diciéndole sus derechos. Mathias parecía en shock y Kristian no se atrevía a verle a los ojos. Einnar seguía llorando y rogándole a Mathias que le perdonara. Alfred se preguntó hasta qué punto podía una persona distorsionar el amor de esa forma.

Cuando no quieres dejar ir a alguien importante, cuando no aceptas que necesita seguir incluso si no es contigo. No debía permitir que el amor se transformara en odio, por más que doliera.

* * *

— Feliz navidad, mon petit — Susurro Francis al oído de su pareja. Matthew había estado distraído toda la velada y aunque ya sabía la causa no podía evitar preocuparse por su pequeño canadiense.

— Feliz navidad, Francis — contesto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios — ¿Crees que venga?

— Dímelo tú, eres su hermano — Matthew agacho la cabeza en señal de depresión, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de que su hermano se distanciara así de él.

— Soy un tonto, Alfred siempre vio por mí y nunca me dejó solo y a la primera no dude en dejarle yo a él — Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos del canadiense. Francis se apresuró a limpiar con ternura las lágrimas que caían por el rostro del menor.

— No mon petit, el tonto es el por no entender que tu necesitabas vivir tu vida

— Pero…—

— Tu novio francés tiene razón, Matty, fui un tonto y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso — Matthew levanto asombrado la mirada hacia Alfred, que se encontraba parado frente a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Feliz navidad, Bro —

* * *

Mathias no estaba seguro de que hacia ahí, solo sabía que sus pasos lo habían llevado al gran edificio residencial del centro que tantos recuerdos le traían y había terminado de alguna forma en la azotea, observado el paisaje que frente él había.

— Supuse que estarías aquí, Kristian está buscándote — Tino se colocó a un lado del danés y permanecieron en silencio un rato. A diferencia de veces anteriores, el ambiente entre los dos no era tenso, más bien ambos estaban relajados disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

— Él adoraba este lugar — soltó Mathias — ¡Y con razón! ¡Mira que vista!

Tino no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su amigo.

— Ahora todo está bien supongo — Tino cerro los ojos mientras sentía el frio aire golpear su rostro — ¿Qué harás?

—… — Mathias meditó antes de responder — Einnar fue diagnosticado con un trastorno psicológico grave — una mueca de amargura paso fugazmente por su rostro — Espero de verdad que este bien. Kristian y yo terminamos— un "Oh" salió de los labios de Tino. De cierta forma se esperaba algo así— Aun así, creo que me daré un tiempo para mí mismo y me iré a recorrer el mundo o algo— Soltó una fuerte carcajada ante sus palabras.

— Me alegra que te lo tomes bien, él estaría contento— La sonrisa de Tino se le antojo a Mathias muy parecida a la que tenía cuando todos estaban en paz y eran jóvenes, muy distinta a las fingidas que normalmente usaba para aparentar. Una sonrisa llena de alegría.

— Estoy seguro que lo estás ¿No Sve? — Una briza cálida les acaricio el rostro a ambos. Fue un momento, pero fue como si Berwald estuviera con ellos.

Closed Case

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el final (no me convención mucho que digamos) pero no me lo imagine de otra manera. Dos datitos curiosos:**_

_**-Cuando Einnar le dice a Mathias "¡El me provoco, te lo juro!" originalmente decía "¡Fue un accidente, te lo juro!" pero cuando releí me dije "eso no parece accidente ._.u" y es que originalmente Islandia no estaba (tan) loco XD**_

_**- Alfy NO iba a ir a ver a Matty :3 ¿Por qué cambie de idea? Porque cuando termine de escribir lo ocurrido con Einnar y Berwald me quede pensando "¿No es más o menos lo mismo? No aceptan que deben dejar de ir a la persona que más quieren aunque duela" Y ala~ hasta moraleja tiene la historia XD**_

_**¿Por qué les cuento esto? No sé, solo me dieron ganas XD**_

_**Hasta luego :3**_


End file.
